1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique by which authentication is performed by using a card for authentication, such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) card, upon using various functions such as printing, scanning or facsimile at an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral).
On the other hand, there is known a technique for preventing leakage of authentication information upon using an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4765621). Moreover, there is known a technique for performing authentication without using a card for authentication by using a calling number of a mobile phone or the like (for example, see Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-285957).
However, in the related art described in Japanese Patent No. 4765621, although leakage of authentication information can be prevented, a user has to have the card for authentication in order to use the image forming apparatus such as an MFP, and it is inconvenient for the user. On the other hand, in the related art described in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-285957, although the card for authentication becomes unnecessary by using the calling number of the mobile phone or the like, there is a problem that the calling number is easy to be leaked, disguised or spoofed.